


Consequences.

by Metalotaku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Follow up, Garrison trio, Humor, Season/Series 05, Spoilers, fun sentry, kids in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku
Summary: season 5 spoiler at this point. but i'm putting it up anyway.direct follow up to part of episode 5 from season 5. so you have been warned. following the incident with the fun-sentry.however, i wrote this because i really felt a deep connection with allura and shiro as the would be responsible older parties trying to corral and control their younger peers more inappropriate wild behavior. i was a con mom. still am slightly. also a note links to art on tumblr now too by https://leadernovaandthemacabre.tumblr.com her work really matched my story, and we came up with them separately.





	Consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> so i discovered an artwork on tumblr that sinks pretty well with here. and with permission i'm directing people to this person's work.  
> https://leadernovaandthemacabre.tumblr.com/post/171665865837/surely-im-not-the-only-one-wondering-how-lotor
> 
> check out more of their work here https://leadernovaandthemacabre.tumblr.com  
> and thank you leadernovaandthemacabre for allowing me to link to your work

“What the quiznack were you three thinking?” Allura shouted at the three paladins before her. Shiro stood by her side arms crossed with a serious displeased look of his own. Coran to her other side with his arms clasped behind his back lips puckered to try and contain his amusement, while at least pretending to convey some mild disappointment. Lotor for his part was staring mouth agape at his tablet with many emotions passing across his face as he took in all the info. Occasionally looking out the large observation window, or at the three teens before them.

The trio shrugged, “for science.”

Lotor locked eyes with the trio at the verbal response. “It was 3 Vargas. You were only left unattended for three Vargas.” the disbelief dripping from his voice and features.

“This is behavior I expect of children. Not paladins.” Shiro states with his disappointed dad voice.

“Uh technically, Shiro,” Hunk started hunched over with a pointer finger raised.

“We are children.” Pidge stated bluntly, not waiting on Hunk to bumble is way through the statement. Lance and Hunk shrunk further into their shoulders at Shiro’s pointed unamused glare. Pidge however didn’t falter matching Shiro’s glare.

“We would’ve been supervised if you’d let us accompany you and the princess Lotor.” Lance replied with a huff.

“That was not an option Lance.” Allura said exasperated. “We needed to be focused on our task. You three would’ve just provided a distraction if your current behavior was anything to go by.”

“God I can only imagine the havoc you three would have caused in Hagar’s lair. We don’t even know what most of her collection does or was for.” Lotor groaned rubbing his clawed hand to his forehead. “Are they always such a handful?”

“We are right here!” Pidge and Lance shouted back.

“If we give you guys’ space popsicles can we call it even?” Hunk asked with a pained and hopeful smile as the angry adult figures turned their attention on him.

“What is a popsicle?” the three of Altean decent ask.

“It’s a frozen treat, similar to the milkshakes, but on a stick and solid.” Shiro answers.

“What?!” Hunk and Lance look at Shiro bewildered.

“They are not alike at all besides being frozen.” Lance says placing his hands on hips.

“Yeah Shiro. One is dairy based, the other is juice based.” Hunk adds with a huff.

Shiro takes a deep breathe through his noses with his eyes closed and holds it before muttering to himself “patience Yields focus.” Once he finds his center again he opens his eyes and focuses on the paladins once more. “That is not important right now, nor the matter at hand. We are discussing your behavior on this diplomatic mission…

“Oh come on.” Pidge. “But we are at Galra hq” Hunk. “It’s just Lotor who cares he owes us.” Lance. The three say at the same time cutting off Shiro.

“Paladins that is enough!” Allura interrupts everyone with her shout. “Now listen here you will apologize to Lotor…”

Allura is now interrupted by the trio’s protests. “What?!” “You’ve got to be kidding!?” “But why?!”

“Do not interrupt the princess!” Shiro shouts them down in his angry dad voice, as Allura bristles.

“Yes space dad.” the trio says dejected head down. Shiro bristles now at the term but says nothing as the trio is finally showing some sembLance of contriteness.

“Thank you Shiro. As I was saying you will apologize, not only to Lotor, but the Galra soldiers you kidnapped, and you will clean up all the messes you made.” Allura finished nodding her head in an affirmative. 

“Starting with the mess hall’s kitchen.” Shiro said to not give the kids a chance to find a way to weasel out of the worse room.

“Yes space dad.” the three said with a sigh heading out towards their first chore.

“Don’t call me that.” Shiro groaned.

The trio decidedly ignored his plea. While Lance grumbled out, “now I know why sentry-dude wanted to be blasted out into space.”

“Yeah.” Hunk sighed also.

“Dude had the right idea. We should all be so lucky as to blast ourselves into the void to avoid our problems.” Pidge grumbled.

“You did what?” Lotor gapped before clacking his claws against his tablet harder. “You three launched a ship? A robeast containment cruiser?!”

“A what now?” Lance asked.

“We launched sentry-dude, duct taped to the front of a robeast coffin. Is that a containment cruiser?” Hunk asked for clarification.

“Where did you launch it and why?” Allura and Lotor both asked. 

“Into the void. Because he asked us to.” Pidge deadpanned.

“He wanted to see the stars.” Hunk added a few tears welling up.

“Who?” Shiro and Allura ask together now very worried.

“Sentry-dude.” Lance says again looking to his leadership like they are crazy.

“A Galra sentry drone we reprogrammed. We named him sentry-dude.” Hunk provided a more extensive answer.

“Which technically, everything we did was originally sentry-dudes idea. We just followed him, and he was put in charge of watching us. So that makes all of this his fault. Except for you know reprogramming him.” Pidge adds helpfully. 

Lance lightening up and meeting the evil glint in her eye. “Which means punishment should be on him. And he’s not here. You know the whole launching into the void thing, so maybe we should just go back to the castles….”

“Nice try Lance, but you three reprogrammed him, that makes the punishment on you.” Allura quipped with a smug grin.

“Well you know I actually had no part in reprogramming the sentry that is not in my very limited skillset.” Lance quickly added.

“You quiznacking traitor!” Pidge shrieked.

“Bro?!” Hunk cried.

“Sorry guys, but this just went everyman for himself.” Lance shot back. His arms thrown up in a y. 

“You are not getting out of this that easily Lance.” Shiro said with a smug grin. He stepped up to poke Lance in the chest. “As my right hand man you were left in charge of everyone based on rank. That makes you equally responsible. If not more so.” Shiro’s grin grew the lower Lance’s head and frown sank. “Now all three of you quit stalling and go clean up your mess.” Shiro ended with pointing down the hall. The three went of bickering at Lance for betraying them so quickly.

“Lotor I will help you track down the ship my paladins launched.” Allura offered the very stressed new Galra emperor. 

Lotor slouched back in his seat staring at his tablet. “children.” He utters in disbelief. “The Galra Empire was bested by children. My father’s reign was bested by mere children.”

“If it helps, by human standards Lotor they are very gifted children.” Shiro said with a shrug. Lotor made a noise of disregard.

“Well I feel if this is the amount of damage they can do in three Vargas with just what they find laying around, it shouldn’t be much of a surprise what they can accomplish when given the universe’s most powerful weapons.” Coran said cheerily before sauntering off to the castle.


End file.
